Papa, Just Us !
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [H-M/YB] Karena yang Changmin butuhkan hanya ayahnya, Jung Yunho. Maka, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. HoMin as father and son


**[ Papa, Just Us! ]**

Presented by © Arakida Arisa

Pair: HoMin (of course as Father and son)

 **Warning: If you don't like HoMin as father and son, just close this tab and get further away!**

 **A/N: Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **P.S: Bold is Flashback**

* * *

Papa, Just Us!

* * *

Jung Yunho sibuk membalik telur dadar yang sedang digorengnya. Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu menyeka pelipisnya yang tidak berkeringat. Dilihatnya telur yang sudah matang itu. Ia segera mengangkat telur itu dan menaruhnya di atas piring.

Ia mematikan kompor, dan menaruh wajan di wastafel. Kemudian pria itu melepas apron bergambar iron man dan meletakkan apron itu ke tempatnya.

''Papaaaaa~ Kaus kaki Min tidak ada!''

Pria bermarga Jung itu mendesah. Paginya memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu diawali dengan teriakan Jung kecilnya.

Yunho bergegas menuju teriakan sang anak. Dilihatnya seorang bocah berusia empat tahun sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya di bawah anak tangga.

Yunho tersenyum kecil menghampiri bocah bernama Jung Changmin itu.

''Kenapa tidak ada, hum?'' tanya Yunho lembut. ''Kemarin Min taruh kaus kakinya di mana?''

Bocah bernama Jung Changmin itu tampak berpikir. ''Eum—kemarin Min taruh di—'' Changmin memutar bola matanya berpikir. Menggemaskan. Membuat Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. ''Di sepatu Papa!'' serunya nyaring.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya!

Astaga! Jadi kaus kaki yang sekarang dipakainya itu milik putranya? Pantas saja kekecilan. Harusnya dia menyadari 'aneh' nya kaus kaki yang sekarang melekat di kakinya.

''Min—'' panggil Yunho pelan. Changmin menoleh manatap ayahnya. ''Kaus kaki Min—'' Changmin sekarang semakin penasaran. Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Pria dewasa itu menunjuk kakinya sendiri. ''Papa pakai.'' Lanjutnya pelan.

Yunho menatap Changmin, menunggu reaksi sang anak. Changmin menatap lekat papanya. Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Oh, Yunho harap—

''Huweeeeeeeee!''

Changmin tidak menangis dengan keras.

''Min, jangan menangis.'' Yunho menyentuh bahu sang anak yang segera ditepis oleh Changmin. ''Nanti Papa belikan lagi kaus kaki yang banyak.'' Bujuk Yunho.

Hasilnya.. nihil.

Changmin masih menangis dengan keras.

Yunho memutar otaknya. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk membuat Changmin berhenti menangis.

''Papa juga akan membelikan Min robot Optimus dan semua makanan yang Min mau,'' rayu Yunho. Dilihatnya Changmin yang kini sudah berhenti menangis.

''Sungguh?'' tanya Changmin menyelidik.

Yunho mengangguk mantap. ''Nde, tentu saja!''

Changmin menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk.

Yunho mendesah lega. Dilihatnya Changmin yang kini sudah bahagia lagi.

''Ayo, sekarang kita ambil kaus kaki Min yang lain di lemari.'' Ajak Yunho sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin.

Changmin berteriak nyaring, membuat Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anaknya.

* * *

Papa, Just Us!

* * *

''Min, jangan bandel di sekolah. Turuti apa kata Saem. Jangan jajan sembarangan juga. Kalau Papa belum menjemput, tunggu Papa, oke? Jangan pulang sendiri.''

Yunho menatap lekat putra semata wayangnya.

Jung Changmin hanya mengangguk lucu.

''Nde, Papa!''

Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin gemas. Yunho keluar dari mobil sembari menggendong Changmin. Mengantar bocah itu sampai di pintu gerbang TK tempat ia belajar.

Yunho menurunkan Changmin pelan.

Ditatapnya sang putra penuh kasih sayang.

''Masuk sana, sudah bel. Ingat pesan Papa tadi, arrachi?''

Changmin mengangguk lagi. Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala putranya, dan Jung Changmin kini sudah berlari ke dalam, meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap sendu putra semata wayangnya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang kini sudah dihampiri teman-temannya, terutama gadis-gadis cilik yang berusaha mendekati Changmin.

Yunho terkekeh. Changmin sangat populer dikalangan gadis. Padahal Changmin adalah yang termuda diantara mereka. Tentu saja karena kejeniusan Changmin hingga diusianya yang baru empat tahun dia sudah bisa masuk TK.

Yunho menghembuskan napas. Dia segera memasuki mobilnya saat Changmin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Papa, Just Us!

* * *

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Pekerjaannya hari ini sangat banyak, apalagi ada proyek yang harus dia revisi, hingga membuatnya berkali-kali lebih lelah.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang kini tampak berayun, menampilkan seorang pria menawan dengan jidat lebarnya.

Park Yoochun melangkah dengan riang dan duduk di kursi depan meja Yunho.

''Yo, bro.'' Sapanya riang. ''Hei, kenapa dengan wajah tampanmu? Kusut sekali.'' Katanya mencoba berkelakar.

Yunho menghembuskan napas. ''Biasa, melelahkan sekali mengurus Changmin. Jagoanku itu terlalu hiperaktif.''

Yoochun terkekeh. ''Tentu saja dia selalu seperti itu.''

''Dan dia semakin pintar setiap harinya.'' Ujar Yunho.

Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Yunho. ''Memangnya kenapa kalau dia semakin pintar? Kau harusnya bangga, tau!'' dumel Yoochun merasa heran dengan Yunho yang entah kenapa seperti menyayangkan kepintaran Changmin.

''Bukan itu masalahnya, Chun.'' Keluh Yunho, ''Aku sangat bangga kalau dia pintar. Tapi masalahnya, kemarin saat kami berbelanja di supermarket, dia mengambil sesuatu yang dikiranya permen.''

''Huh?''

''Itu kondom, kau tahu.'' Yunho menghela napas. ''Dan saat aku menjelaskan itu bukan permen, dia terus bertanya benda apa yang dipegangnya sampai aku dibuat pusing karenanya. Kenapa dia semakin pintar bertanya sih.''

Yoochun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

''Haha, astaga Jung!'' Yoochun menyeka air mata di pinggir matanya. ''Changmin memang hebat, ya!''

Yunho menggeplak kepala Yoochun. ''Jangan sampai dia sepertimu!''

''Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan mengurus Changmin memang merepotkan. ''Yoochun berdehem pelan. ''Well, ku rasa sudah waktunya kau memberi, kau tahu, seorang ibu untuk Changmin.''

Hening.

Yunho tidak menanggapi perkataan Yoochun barusan.

Yoochun sendiri menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bukannya dia ingin menggantikan Jaejoong, mendiang istri Yunho, tapi dia merasa kasihan dengan Yunho yang selalu kewalahan melayani kebutuhan Changmin. Bocah itu terlalu pintar dan hiperaktif. Jika Yunho menikah lagi, setidaknya pria itu akan terbantu untuk mengurus Changmin.

''Maaf, Yun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—''

''Tidak, Yoochun-ah. Kau mungkin benar.'' Potong Yunho. ''Tapi aku belum terlalu yakin dengan BoA. Kau tahu sendiri—''

''Persetan dengan wanita itu, Jung!'' Yoochun menyela perkataan Yunho dengan emosi yang meluap. ''Maksudku tentu saja bukan wanita itu! Dia tidak ubahnya seekor rubah untukmu. Ku harap kau tidak menjadikannya ibu untuk Changmin.''

Yunho tersenyum samar. Dia sangat tahu kalau Yoochun memang sangat tidak menyukai kekasihnya, BoA. BoA adalah kekasihnya setahun belakangan ini. Dan Yunho pikir BoA adalah wanita yang baik dan keibuan. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu kenapa Yoochun sangat tidak menyukai BoA.

''Jaejoong hyung berjuta kali lipat lebih baik daripada wanita ular itu!'' Yoochun berujar dengan berapi-api.

Yunho tersenyum. ''Tentu saja. Kau tahu sendiri Jaejoong adalah yang paling sempurna di mataku.''

Yoochun menghela napas. ''Anda saja Jaejoong hyung masih ada.'' Bisik Yoochun lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum miris.

Ya, Jaejoong adalah istri sekaligus ibu kandung Changmin. Jaejoong adalah pria yang dinikahi selama lima tahun, dan pada tahun kelima itulah pria cantik itu mengandung Changmin, buah cinta mereka. Tepat saat bulan ke sembilan, Changmin lahir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kebahagiaan mereka terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran Changmin. Tapi sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jaejoong yang memang sudah sakit-sakitan sedari kecil jatuh pingsan sebulan pasca kelahiran Changmin.

Jaejoong yang mempunyai jantung lemah tidak bisa bertahan saat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hal itu adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidup Yunho.

Setelah kematian Jaejoong, Yunho harus merawat Changmin seorang diri. Tentu saja sangat berat untuk seorang amatiran sepertinya. Berbekal dari sebulan ia melihat Jaejoong merawat Changmin, juga mencaritahu untuk merawat bayi lewat _youtube_ , dan sesekali bertanya pada ibu mertuanya, ia akhirnya menjadi terbiasa untuk merawat Changmin.

Ibu mertuanya pernah menyarankan untuk membayar seorang _baby sitter_ atau menyuruhnya menikah lagi di tahun pertamanya. Itu karena ibu Jaejoong begitu kasihan melihatnya yang kesusahan merawat Changmin yang semakin hiperaktif di masa pertumbuhannya.

Namun, dengan tegas ia menolak. Ia ingin merawat Changmin dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti pesan terakhir mendiang istrinya, seberat apapun itu. Dan perihal ibu untuk Changmin, ia harus memikirkan matang-matang untuk itu. Jika memang ia ditakdirkan untuk menikah lagi, maka orang yang kelak dinikahinya harus menyayangi Changmin sepenuh hatinya. Dan tentu saja orang itu harus tahan dengannya yang masih terus mencintai mendiang istrinya.

''Bagaimana lagi, Tuhan sudah mengambilnya.'' Ujar Yunho mencoba untuk tenang. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menangis setiap kali mengingat Jaejoong. Ia begitu rindu pada istrinya. ''Mungkin Tuhan tidak ingin menambah sakitnya lagi.''

Yoochun mengangguk. ''Ya. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana kehamilan Jae hyung. Padahal dokter sudah menyarankan untuk menggugurkan Changmin demi keselamatannya. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk mempertahankan kandungannya walaupun itu beresiko besar untuk jantungnya. Aku salut dengannya.'' Yoochun tersenyum bangga.

''Dan kau tahu sendiri betapa takutnya aku saat proses kelahiran Changmin.''

Yoochun mengangguk semangat. ''Tentu saja, kau mondar mandir seperti orang gila dan terus berdoa.''

Yunho terkekeh. ''Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangannya dan bayi kami.''

''Aku pikir samuanya baik-baik saja sampai aku mendapat kabar darimu bahwa Jae hyung—'' Yoochun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Itu terlalu sakit untuk diingat.

Yunho tersenyum, berusaha untuk tegar. ''Tapi karenanya, aku berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak kami.''

''Aku tahu betapa susahnya saat Changmin tiba-tiba bertanya di mana ibunya, padahal saat itu usianya baru dua tahun! Gen mu mendominasi Changmin, Jung!''

''Ya, hampir tiap hari dia terus menanyakan di mana ibunya. Dan menjelaskan hal itu adalah yang terberat untukku.''

''Jika memang kau ingin menikah lagi, aku hanya berharap orang itu baik dan menyayangi Changmin. Walaupun aku tahu jika tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jae hyung.''

''Tentu saja, Chun.''

''Dan aku harap kau tidak serius dengan kekasihmu itu, Jung.'' Yoochun mendengus kasar. ''Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.''

''Aku akan memikirkannya.''

* * *

Papa, Just Us!

* * *

Yunho duduk di meja cafetaria kantor. Ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul setengah sepuluh. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu untuk menjemput Changmin. Changmin selesai pukul sebelas, dan itu masih satu setengah jam lagi.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit.

''Yun, sudah lama menunggu?''

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik duduk di depannya. Wanita itu adalah Kwon BoA, kekasihnya.

''Tidak juga.''

BoA tersenyum. ''Aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku.''

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

''Silakan pesan apa yang kau mau, BoA-ah.''

Setelah itu yang terjadi hanya perbincangan antara Yunho dan BoA.

Dan entah kenapa Yunho mulai membangdingkan antara Jaejoong dan BoA.

Wanita itu memang cantik, tapi tidak secantik Jaejoongnya.

BoA memang baik, tapi tidak sebaik Jaejoongnya.

Yang terpenting adalah, BoA tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya nyaman jika berada di sisi pria itu.

Yunho merasa ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia mengecek pesan masuk dari sekretarisnya yang mengatakan akan ada rapat mendadak.

''Ada apa, Yun?'' BoA yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yunho mencoba bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. ''Ada rapat mendadak.''

BoA hanya mengangguk mengerti.

''Tapi BoA-ah,'' BoA menatap Yunho yang sekarang menatapnya. ''Aku bisa meminta tolong padamu?''

''Minta tolong apa, Yun?''

''Bisa kau menjemput Changmin setengah jam lagi?''

BoA tersenyum kikuk. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Nde, geurae. Aku akan menjemput anakmu setengah jam lagi.'' Kata BoA tersenyum. ''Kau bisa rapat sekarang. Serahkan saja Changmin padaku.''

Yunho tersenyum tulus. Setidaknya rasa lega sedikit hinggap dihatinya.

Yunho berdiri. ''Terima kasih, BoA-ah. Aku rapat dulu.''

''Nde, Yunho-ah.''

* * *

Papa, Just Us!

* * *

Yunho tersenyum menatap Changmin yang duduk di atas karpet bulu. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah pintar itu, tetapi sedari tadi bocah itu tidak pernah lepas dari buku tulis bergambar minion miliknya. Yunho sendiri tidak berani menganggu Changmin, karena tampaknya bocah menggemaskan itu sibuk berpikir.

Pria itu jadi ingat saat Changmin yang terus bertanya perihal BoA setelah dia pulang ke rumah. Ya, seperti yang dimintanya, Boa memang menjemput Changmin dan mengantarkan Changmin sampai apartemen dengan selamat. Dan bocah pencinta makan itu tentu saja tahu pasword apartemen mereka.

'' **Papa, siapa Ahjumma yang tadi menjemput Min?''**

 **Yunho yang baru saja meletakkan sepatunya di rak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin.**

 **Yunho melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk di sofa, di mana Changmin sedang bermain dengan robot mainannya di bawah sofa yang didudukinya.**

'' **Kenapa? Ahjumma itu baik, ania?''**

 **Changmin tersenyum. ''Nde! Ahjumma bahkan membelikan Min makanan yang banyak sekali.''**

 **Yunho tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Changmin menyukai BoA. Dan BoA bukanlah seorang yang jahat seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng maupun drama. Dia tahu wanita itu tidak akan menyakiti anaknya.**

'' **Min suka?''**

 **Changmin mengangguk antusias. ''Ye, Papa!''**

 **Yunho terkekeh kecil dan mengelus rambut Changmin.**

'' **Papa, Apa Mama akan kembali jika Min jadi anak yang baik?''**

 **Pertanyaan polos anak usia empat tahun itu membuat senyum Yunho memudar. Pria itu menatap Changmin yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.**

 **Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat Changmin dan mendudukkan bocah itu ke pangkuannya.**

'' **Kenapa Min tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?''**

 **Changmin menatap ayahnya. ''Tadi Saem bilang Mama akan kembali untuk kita jika Min jadi anak yang baik.''**

'' **Te-tentu saja, sayang. Mama akan kembali untuk kita suatu hari nanti.'' Yunho merasakan matanya memanas. ''Kalau Min jadi anak yang baik, Mama akan kembali untuk kita.''**

 **Berat rasanya bagi Yunho saat mengucapkan hal itu, terlebih saat dilihatnya Changmin yang tersenyum begitu senang. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Changmin. Kebahagiaan Changmin adalah nomor satu baginya.**

'' **Papa, apa Mama sangat cantik?''**

 **Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Changmin yang diwarisi dari mendiang istrinya. ''Mama sangat cantik. Seperti malaikat.''**

'' **Apa Mama lebih cantik daripada fotonya?''**

'' **Mama lebih cantik daripada fotonya.''**

'' **Apa Mama baik?''**

'' **Mama orang terbaik di dunia ini.''**

'' **Apa Mama sayang Min dan Papa?''**

'' **Tentu saja.''**

'' **Tapi kenapa Mama meninggalkan kita?''**

 **Ulu hati Yunho terasa sakit. Dilihatnya mata bambi Changmin yang berkaca-kaca. ''Mama meninggalkan Min dan Papa karena Mama sayang kita.''**

'' **Begitukah?''**

'' **Nde, apa Min sayang Mama?''**

'' **Min sayang Mama. Sangat sayang Mama.''**

 **Yunho memeluk anaknya sayang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Changmin. Disekanya air mata yang selama tiga tahun terus ditahannya agar tidak mengalir, apalagi di depan Changmin. Tapi hari ini, Yunho tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin membiarkan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya keluar. Menyalurkan segala perasaannya selama ini.**

 **Changmin mendongak. Ia melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. Tangan mungil Changmin terjulur mengusap lembut air mata ayahnya.**

'' **Apa Min akan senang jika Min punya Mama lagi?''**

 **Changmin menatap ayahnya. ''Mama Jejung?''**

 **Ya, Changmin biasa memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jejung.**

 **Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Bukan Mama Jejung, tapi Mama BoA.''**

 **Changmin menatap lekat ayahnya. Ayahnya kini tampak serius memandangnya.**

'' **Tapi Papa bilang Mama akan kembali suatu hari nanti jika Min jadi anak yang baik.''**

'' **Sampai hari itu tiba, apa Min mau mempunyai ibu pengganti untuk Mama Jejung?''**

 **Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Tidak. Min tidak perlu Mama lagi.''**

'' **Apa Min tidak ingin diantar oleh Mama seperti teman-teman Min yang lain?''**

 **Lagi-lagi Changmin menggeleng. ''Min tidak perlu itu. Min sudah senang walau hanya Papa yang mengantar Min ke sekolah setiap hari.''**

'' **Kalau nanti Min punya Mama, Min tidak perlu lagi makan masakan Papa yang tidak enak, Min akan punya teman bermain jika Papa belum pulang, Min bisa meminta dimasakkan kapanpun Min mau.''**

'' **Papa, Min tidak perlu orang lain. Min cuma ingin bersama Papa sampai Mama Jejung kembali. Hanya kita.''**

 **Dan mendengar jawaban Changmin. Yunho tahu bahwa selama ini pemikirannya salah. Changmin akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa seorang ibu di sampingnya.**

 **Mereka bisa melalui hal sulit bersama sampai Jaejoong kembali untuk mereka.**

 **Tidak perlu ada orang lain diantara mereka.**

 **Hanya mereka.**

 **Berdua.**

 **Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**

''PAPA!''

Lamunan Yunho buyar oleh teriakan Changmin.

Dilihatnya Changmin yang kini sudah naik ke atas sofa dan duduk dipangkuannya. Bocah itu menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya.

Yunho mengambil kertas yang ternyata terdapat tulisan tangan Changmin yang lumayan bagus untuk anak seusianya.

 _Pure love isn't always from mother, but father_ _also_ _._

 _Papa, please just us. I love you._

Dan Yunho sekali lagi menangis di depan anak yang sangat dicintainya.

Ya, hanya mereka dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Selamanya.

Sampai hari di mana kelak Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin akan berkumpul bersama Kim Jaejoong.

 **END**

HAHA, entah Fanfic absurd apalagi yang Ara buat ini LOL


End file.
